Der Anfang vom Ende
by Himikko
Summary: Jahre ist es her, dass Lucy gefangen genommen wurde. Das Leben im Labor ist die Hölle auf Erden, scheinbar ohne jeden Ausweg. Doch eines Tages bietet sich endlich eine Gelegenheit und Lucy ist entschlossen diese zu ergreifen. Es ist der Anfang vom Ende...


So das ist das erste Mal , dass ich mein geschriebenes veröffentliche, konstruktive Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind also gerne gesehen!

Eine kleine Warnung im Voraus: dieser One Shot (nennt man das so im deutschen? :D) enthält unter anderem Fluchen, Hass auf Menschen (sicherlich nicht verwunderlich bei diesem Anime) und Gewalt sowie Blut. Ich habe mit bemüht nicht zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen, aber wenn jemand solche Dinge nicht verträgt sollte er nicht weiterlesen. Eventuell gibt es auch Spoiler.

Diese Geschichte spielt kurz vor Beginn bzw. am Beginn des Anime/Mangas. Ich habe mich auf beides bezogen, aber sie lange nicht gelesen/geschaut, also könnte es sein, dass ein paar Details nicht ganz korrekt sind.

"text" ist Dialog, 'text' sind Lucy's Gedanken, 'text kursiv' ist Lucy's Dicloniusinstinkt.

So das war's mit meinem Redeschwall, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

...

Es war kalt. So kalt und dunkel.

Ich hasste Kälte. Ich hasste Dunkelheit. Ich hasste diesen Ort, sogar noch mehr als das Waisenhaus in dem ich jahrelang mein Dasein fristen musste.

Erschöpft lehnte ich meinen Kopf leicht zurück, nur um ein paar Zentimeter, bis ich die Metallplatte hinter mir erreichte und schloss die Augen. Die Fixierungen machten es mir fast unmöglich, mich zu rühren. Die Maske machte es auch nicht bequemer.

Wie immer herrschte absolute Stille in meiner tristen Zelle. Der graue Boden, die Wände und die schwere Metalltür boten nicht viel Abwechslung. Nur ein Schreibtisch und zwei Stühle standen in einer Ecke, weit weg von mir, sodass ich sie nicht mit meinen Vektoren erreichen konnte.

Es war mir ein Rätsel, warum jemand so etwas in eine Zelle stellen würde. Als ob hier irgendjemand Papierkram erledigen würde. Diese Idioten, die zum Wachdienst eingeteilt wurden, saßen immer nur herum und versuchten die Zeit totzuschlagen. Sie waren in der Regel zu zweit, also spielten sie oft Karten. Hin und wieder warfen sie mir einen Blick zu, doch dies geschah eher um ihr Gewissens willen, als aus Pflichtbewusstsein. Dennoch konnte ich stets das Gleiche in ihren Gesichtern lesen: Abscheu, Ekel, Angst und manchmal auch Genugtuung. Mit der Angst konnte ich gut leben, sie war mir sogar Willkommen, aber alles andere brachte mich zum kochen. Auch hörte ich sie des Öfteren miteinander flüstern. So wie jetzt.

"Hey Nakagawa, glaubst du sie ist wach?", fragte der einer der beiden Wachmänner seinen älteren Kollegen. Dieser warf mir einen kurzen gelangweilten Blick zu und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Wer weiß.", antwortete er schlicht. "Ist schwer zu sagen mit der Maske. Davon abgesehen bewegt sie sich nie. Würde Dokter Kurama sie nicht regelmäßig besuchen und sich mit ihr unterhalten, hielte ich sie für tot."

"Ihr Name ist Lucy, richtig? Hast du sie schon mal ohne die Maske gesehen? Den Aufzeichnungen nach dürfte sie höchstens 16 sein...". Der Ältere betrachtete den Jüngeren aufmerksam. "Warum willst du das wissen, Yamada?"

Der Angesprochene schaute verlegen zur Seite. "Ich...ich bin einfach neugierig.", gab er zu und blickte seinem Gegenüber wieder ins Gesicht. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue, antwortete jedoch.

"Ich habe sie noch nie ohne Maske gesehen, aber ich habe sie bereits sprechen gehört.", die Augen des Anderen weiteten sich, der Mann sprach jedoch unbeirrt weiter. "Sie spricht nur mit Dokter Kurama, warum auch immer. Sie klingt noch jung, aber ihr genaues Alter kann ich nicht schätzen, also gehe ich mit den Aufzeichnungen und sage 16. Ihre Vektoren sind zwar nicht so lang, aber dafür verdammt stark. Bei ihrer Gefangennahme haben mehrere Soldaten versucht sie zu erschießen, aber die Kugeln sind einfach abgeprallt. Inzwischen sind ein paar Jahre vergangen, ich will also nicht wissen wie stark ihre Vektoren inzwischen geworden sind. Zumindest scheinen sie nicht länger zu werden."

Ich unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Der Kerl wusste doch gar nichts. Meine Vektoren waren gewachsen. Langsam, um Zentimeter, aber das könnte irgendwann reichen. Dann wäre es Zeit für die Abrechnung.

"Was ihren Namen angeht, keine Ahnung. Sie hat ihn von den Wissenschaftlern hier bekommen. Ihr echter Name wird nirgends erwähnt, falls sie überhaupt einen hat."

Erneut spürte ich, wie Wut in mir hochstieg. Natürlich hatte ich einen Namen!

 _'Das ist nicht mehr dein Name. Du hast diesen Namen in dem Moment aufgegeben als du endlich dein wahres Ich akzeptiert hast. Denke nicht so viel darüber nach, es ist der Name eines schwachen Menschen.'_

Das stimmte. Ich hatte dieses Leben hinter mir gelassen. Ich war nicht mehr Kaede, das kleine naive schwache Mädchen, ich war Lucy die Königin der Diclonius und eines Tages würde ich jeden dieser unnützen Primaten auslöschen.

Die Stimme von Yama...irgendwas (wenn interessierte schon der Name dieser niederen Kreatur), riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Aber wenn sie so stark ist, wie konnte sie dann gefangen genommen werden?"

"Sie hat sich ergeben." Dem junge Wächter fiel die Kinnlade runter. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er noch bescheuerter aussehen konnte?

Nakagawa (er bewachte mich schon seit Jahren, daher kannte ich seinen Namen) erkannte die unausgesprochene Frage.

"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich selbst nicht warum sie sich ergeben sollte. Zur Hölle nochmal, ich weiß nicht mal warum wir sie überhaupt leben lassen. Sie ist zu gefährlich um an ihr zu experimentieren und nur ein unnötiges Sicherheitsrisiko. Ich meine, sie hat Männer, Frauen und sogar Kinder abgeschlachtet."

"Vielleicht ist sie ja der Schlüssel, um alles zu beenden?", meinte Yamada zögerlich. Nakagawa hob erneut die Augenbrauen. "Nein, sie ist nur ein Monster oder ein Dämon oder sonst irgendeine Ausgeburt der Hölle. Wer weiss, vielleicht hat der Teufel selbst sie geschickt."

'OH DU BIST SOWAS VON TOT, ARSCHLOCH!', dachte ich wutentbrannt. Zu blöd, dass mir buchstäblich die Hände gebunden waren. Ich musste mich also damit zufrieden geben, ihm böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, die er eh nicht sehen konnte. Dämliche Maske. Was brachte die überhaupt?!

Die Stille zog sich dahin und ich wünschte mir fast, dass sie weiterredeten damit zumindest irgendwas passierte. Nun zumindest dieser Wunsch wurde mir erfüllt. Ein lauter Alarm ertönte und die Türen zu meiner Zelle glitten auf.

Es waren Kurama und ein weiterer Typ im Anzug, den ich nicht kannte. Yamada und Nakagawa sprangen auf und versuchten nicht so auszusehen, als hätten sie ihre Zeit mit sinnlosem Geplänkel verschwendet. Kurama durchschaute das natürlich und warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu, während der Anzug Typ mich mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund begaffte.

'Mach doch gleich ein Foto.'

"Wa...", setzte er an, verstummte jedoch. Scheinbar ein ganz intelligenter Vertreter seiner erbärmlichen Spezies. Er schien sich jedoch langsam zu fassen.

"Was ist das für eine Apparatur?", fragte er. "Das ist ihr Käfig.", antwortete Kurama schlicht. "Dieser von den Stangen umgebene Bereich zeigt ihren zwei Meter Radius an, also gehen Sie bitte nicht hinein."

Ich beschloss, dem Kerl einen kleinen Schrecken zu verpassen. Außerdem wollte ich Kurama daran erinnern, dass ich zuhörte und die Geduld verlor. Ich fuhr meine Vektoren aus und begann auf den Metallboden zu schlagen. Wie erwartet fuhr der Narr zusammen, während Kurama nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte.

"Was ist das für ein Geräusch?", wollte der Anzugträger ängstlich wissen. "Sie schlägt auf den Boden, da dieser nicht zwei Meter entfernt und sich somit innerhalb ihrer Reichweite befindet.", erwiderte Kurama. Seine Stimme verriet keinerlei Emotion. Typisch.

"Sie wird jetzt verlegt. Gehen wir vorerst nach oben." Der Typ nickte, warf mir einen letzten Blick zu und verließ mit Kurama den Raum. Ok, was hatte dieser Besuch jetzt gebracht, außer dass der Typ sich eingeschissen hatte? Na egal.

"Puh, das hätte schief gehen können.", murmelte Yamada. "Ich hasse es wie Kurama einen immer ansieht."

"Mag sein, aber er gehört zu den Besten seines Gebietes. Er ist schon seit Beginn der Forschungen dabei.", erinnerte Nakagawa den jungen Mann scharf. "Komm Yamada, bringen wir's hinter uns."

"Warum wird sie überhaupt verlegt?", fragte der Jüngere und erhielt einen erstaunten Blick seines Dienstälteren. "Hast du es etwa nicht gehört?", erwiderte Nakagawa erstaunt. "Gestern hatten Sasaki und Himura Schicht. Sasaki hat es irgendwie geschafft seinen Stift in den Käfig fallen zu lassen."

Ich lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung. Dieser Mensch war so dumm gewesen, er hatte den Tod fast noch mehr verdient als der Rest seiner Sippe.

"Da der Boden nicht zwei Meter entfernt ist, konnte sie den Stift greifen und hat Sasaki ohne zu zögern erstochen. Die eintreffenden Helfer konnten nichts mehr tun. Jetzt will man diese Dämonengöre in eine Zelle bringen, in der auch der Boden außerhalb ihrer Reichweite liegt.", schloss Nakagawa. 'DÄMONENGÖRE?!'

Yamada war kreidebleich geworden. "Nakasaki ist tot?", flüsterte er ungläubig und ich konnte das Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht sehen. Das war es was ich sehen wollte!

"Ich...i-ich habe gestern noch mit ihm geredet...in der Mittagspause.", fuhr Yamada fort. Seine Stimme bebte. "E-er hat mir erzählt, dass seine Frau am Tag zuvor endlich entbunden hat. Es ist ein Junge, sie haben ihn Akira genannt. Nakasaki...war so stolz...", seine Stimme brach. Nakagawa legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Wie süß, man möchte brechen.

"Genau darum müssen wir alles geben um diese Viecher-" Ich stieß ein lautes Grollen aus. Ich konnte mich nicht zusammenreißen, wenn man mich als Tier oder Vieh bezeichnete, sah ich rot. Die beiden Männer wichen erschrocken zurück. "Sie-sie hat uns gehört?!", keuchte Yamada auf. Ich sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht ... und nickte. Normalerweise würde ich mir keine Mühe machen mit diesen Kreaturen zu kommunizieren, aber ich genoss ihre Reaktionen zu sehr. Mittlerweile sah der Japaner aus, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen. "Ganz ruhig.", flüsterte Nakagawa beschwörend. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wen von uns Beiden er meinte. "Sie will uns nur aus der Fassung bringen, sie kann nichts tun." Yamada nickte, immer noch blass wie ein Geist. "Beeilen wir uns. Ich will nicht mehr Zeit in ihrer Nähe verbringen als nötig." Pfft. Als ob ich eure Gesellschaft mehr genießen würde.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie es geschafft mich in den Fahrstuhl zu bringen, ohne sich ein Körperteil abtrennen zu lassen. Dennoch gab ich nicht auf. Eine Gelegenheit wie diese hatte ich seit Jahren nicht gehabt! Ich könnte entkommen, wenn ich mich geschickt anstellte.

Der Aufzug setzte sich ratternd in Bewegung. Sofort fuhr ich meine Vektoren aus und begann auf den Boden zu hämmern. Mit etwas Glück ließen sie irgendwas fallen, dass ich verwenden konnte. Es hatte bereits gestern funktioniert, also warum nicht nochmal?

"Sie schlägt immer noch auf den Boden. Kann der Aufzug das ab?", fragte Yamada angespannt. Bevor Nakagawa antworten konnte, klingelte sein Handy. "Sorry, mein Handy...", murmelte er und zog es aus seiner Brusttasche. Perfekt. "Hey, weißt du wie tief wir unter der Erde sind? Es kann hier unten nicht funktionieren!", rief Yamada verwirrt. Zu spät...mit noch härteren Schlägen als zuvor, trommelte ich auf den Boden. Erschrocken ließ Nakagawa das Handy fallen. Die Vibration erledigte den Rest.

"Scheiße!", fluchte Nakagawa und griff in meinen Käfig um das Handy zurückzuholen. ' _JETZT!'_

Yamada wollte noch eine Warnung rufen, aber es war vorbei. Blitzschnell schossen meine Vektoren hervor und umfassten Nakagawas Arm. "NEIN!", kreischte dieser erschrocken. "NIMM DEINE HAND DA RAUS!", schrie Yamada. "ICH KANN NICHT! DIESES MONSTER ZIEHT DARAN!" Ich lächelte leise in mich hinein und ließ einen meiner Vektoren wie eine Klinge nach unten fahren. Wie üblich boten Haut, Muskeln und Knochen keinerlei Widerstand. Blut spritze umher und Nakagawa schrie gellend auf. Es war Musik in meinen Ohren. Nakagawa hatte inzwischen seine Arme um Nakagawas Taille gelegt und versuchte ihn mit aller Kraft nach hinten zu ziehen, aber natürlich war alle Anstrengung vergebens. "DU MUSST DA WEG! NIMM DEINEN ARM RAUS!", schrie er verzweifelt. Ich ließ nicht locker und zog weiter an Nakagawas Arm, was schlussendlich dafür sorgte, dass Yamada das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem lautem 'Schieße!' nach hinten fiel, während Nakagawa vorneüber in meinen Käfig fiel.

Keiner der beiden sprach, keiner bewegte sich. Erneut spürte ich, wie sich ein leises Lächeln auf meine Lippen stahl. Nakagawa versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch die Worte kamen nicht, also wusste ich nicht ob es nun Fluchen oder Flehen war. Er stammelte einfach nur einige Wortfetzen hervor. 'Erbärmlich.'

Nakagawas Augen weiteten sich, als er spürte wie sich meine Arme um seinen Hals legten. Er hatte nicht mal Zeit zu schreien, da flog ihm bereits der Kopf von den Schultern. Trotz der langen Gefangenschaft hatte meine Präzision nicht gelitten. Blut schoss wie eine Fontäne empor und färbte einen nicht unbeachtlichen Teil des Aufzugs rot, während Yamada entsetzt den Namen seines Kollegen rief. 'Schrei so viel du willst, der steht nicht mehr auf. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst ihn gleich wiedersehen, genau wie deinen Freund, den ich gestern ins Jenseits befördert hab.'

Ich griff nach dem Schlüsselbund, welcher sich am Gürtel des Toten befand und hob ihn an.

"HÖR SOFORT AUF!", kreischte Yamada, richtete seinen Revolver auf mich und schoss. Zu doof für ihn, dass Kugeln dieses Kalibers mich nicht mal kitzelten. Ohne große Anstrengung blockte ich den Kugelhagel ab, während ich den Schlüssel in das Schloss führte und ihn drehte.

"DU SOLLST AUFHÖREN!", schrie der Narr erneut, ihm schien endlich eingefallen zu sein, dass diese Kugeln nichts nützten. Warum gab man diesen Männern überhaupt diese Waffen, wenn sie wussten, dass sie gegen mich wirkungslos waren? Dieser Direktor schien nicht mit besonders viel Intelligenz beglückt worden zu sein, aber was kann man von dummen Primaten auch erwarten? Es machte die Dinge einfacher, also würde ich mich nicht beschweren.

Noch bevor der Aufzug die nächste Etage erreichte, hatte ich mich aus meinen Fesseln befreit und hielt Yamadas Kopf in der Hand. Die Türen öffnete sich und offenbarten zwei weitere Wachmänner.

'Was zum-' war alles was sie sagen konnten bevor ich auch ihrer Existenz ein Ende setzte. Ich verharrte einige Sekunden eh ich den Kopf fallen ließ und begann die Spieluhrenmelodie zu summen, etwas was ich seit Jahren nicht getan hatte. Zufrieden betrachtete ich mein Werk. Nach all den Jahren war es mir endlich gelungen mich zu befreien. Der restliche Widerstand würde keinerlei Probleme bereiten und sobald ich das Festland erreicht hatte, wäre ich unaufhaltsam. Ich hörte wie sich schnelle Schritte näherten und Waffen entsichert wurden. Binnen weniger Sekunden war ich von Wachpersonal umgeben. Ich lächelte und fuhr meine Vektoren aus. Zeit zu beginnen.

 **Dies war der Anfang vom Ende.**


End file.
